Coherencia
by Shamelesshadow
Summary: Un viernes siempre es de películas, las gastadas películas de siempre, lo único que ilumina la habitación. Mejor que un anti-depresivo. GwenDuncan


Lo siento por no haber escrito nada en el fandom últimamente! Aquí va un Duncan/Gwen pero conste es un estilo algo depresivo y creo que talvez pueda resultar confuso. Fue mas un desahogo, disculpen si realmente apesta. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece

* * *

><p>Los viernes siempre eran de películas, siempre. Aun con la lluvia incesante, la prueba universitaria o las noticias de su difunto padre, eran viernes de películas. Ella espero, y el abrió la puerta.<p>

**-Gwen...-** Dijo el, buscando de alguna forma reconfortar todo, pero ella solo entro. Como cualquier día, y así mismo se sentaron en el sofá. En menos de un instante la película estaba puesta, la película que ya habían visto. La excusa.

Reían en sus partes favoritas, y en lo oscuro de esa casa no se veía nada más que el brillo del televisor. Ella estaba confundida y el lo sabia, parecía estar intoxicada. Y por un momento mordió su labio, tratando de localizar el rostro de su mejor amigo. Pero el brillo de la tele deformaba la realidad, los ruidos de la película, los diálogos que ya conocía.

Y por un segundo sintió algo rozar su pie. Sabía que era su tobillo, pero aun así dio un saltico. Abrió la boca, pero no emitió sonidos. Sin coherencia puso el dedo en su labio inferior. **-Podemos hablar...-**

**-¿Quien es el asesino?-** Interrumpió, y esto hubiese sorprendido a Duncan sino fuese porque era solo otro dialogo repetido de la película. Gruño un poco

**-Nos volveremos locos-** trato de jugar lo mismo que ella con la película. El la veía en silencio, la silueta de la chica. Sus hombros estaban tensos y parecía cerca de colapsar.

La película dejo de ser interesante después de la tercera vez que la vieron.

En momentos bromeaban, como en otros el solo la veía silenciosamente. Tal como no gustaba admitirlo, ella era una niña. Una niña que creía en cuentos de hadas, disfrazados de figuras y colores góticos.

Y en un tiempo que pareció mas lento (Como cuando vez una película por enésima vez) esta termino. La habitación quedo totalmente oscura y se oía algo extraño en el ambiente. Era ella.

No lloraba, estaba cansada.

No lloraba, solo trataba de comunicarse y no sabia como.

Y de repente el también estaba cansado. **-Creo que reprobé**- dijo, tratando de sonar firme.

Quiso empujarla, cachetearla un segundo. Duncan queria que admitiese lo de su padre, queria que ella gritase, lo golpease, que se descargase.

-¿**Eh**?- Capto tarde cuando hablo

-**La** **prueba**- volvió a decir, pero agudizando su voz para aguantar el llanto.

El se paro primero del sofá, la vio. Podia verla, ya acostumbrado a la oscuridad de su hogar. Ella espero, y como siempre, el tomo su mano y la guio hacia las escaleras. No queria volver a casa. No volvería tan temprano. Parecía que Gwen queria decir algo, pero seguía en silencio.

-**Vamos-** dijo Duncan tan cansado, que pareció romántico.

Los escalones eran difíciles, y la mano de Duncan se sentía caliente en comparación a la lluvia. La lluvia que hacia eco en sus pensamientos. Vacio.

Su cuarto estaba tan oscuro como el resto de la casa, e sin pensarlo se apego a el. Sus hombros dejaron de tensarse, era cálido. Y podia estar con el, hablar con el, porque era suya.

Mejores amigos.

Y así, el prendió la luz. Fue un segundo, ella cerró los ojos como reflejo, y a los segundos los volvió a abrir. El estaba ahí, alto, curioso y buscando respuestas.

¿A que? Ya sabía todo. Y con todo, aun no soltaba su mano.

Era cálida, le daba energía. De repente no estaba tan cansada. Casi con un suspiro molesto el abrió sus brazos **-Estoy bien**- dijo

**-...- **su mirada era fría, como aquel que odia que le mientan con la verdad en frente

Sin mucho esfuerzo las lágrimas salieron solas y se lanzo a llorarle encima.

Habían medallas en el cuarto de Duncan, no de el. Parecían pequeñas estrellas que contradecían al joven. Eran los logros de su padre.

Todavía sus manos estaban unidas, pero el estaba inseguro cuando los labios de ella se posaron en los suyos. Sus labios eran aun más cálidos, seguros. Por un momento el la separo.

Mejores amigos.

¿Arriesgaría eso? ¿Engañaría a Courtney? Ella era peleona. Gwen estaba confundida. Y no quiso seguir pensándolo. Fue simple, el roce entre sus labios, casi adictivo.

La lluvia seguía haciendo eco, y Gwen miro a Duncan con culpa, queria correr de ahí.

El no encontró como pelear contra ella, se levanto y corrió hacia la puerta, pero no quiso salir todavía.

Afuera estaba oscuro.

**-¿Me odias?-** pregunto.

No queria interferir en la relación de su amigo con Courtney, por mas que no le gustase. El se paro, la acompaño a la puerta de su habitación, y apago la luz del cuarto.

**-Claro que no, eres mi Gwenny-** sus manos cálidas temblaban. No estaba tranquilo, eso solo la puso más intranquila.

Tomo su mano, ambas temblaban, y la guio por las escaleras, siguió lloviendo pero no le apetecía quedarse, por más que Duncan pudiese insistir.

No lo hizo.

El le dio un beso en la mejilla, una marca de vergüenza. Se sintió como una bebe, sintió que la oscuridad de esa casa de reía de ella, y corrió.

Temió que Courtney se enterase. Temió que las cosas no fuesen iguales. Temió resbalarse por la avenida o que le viesen con todo el maquillaje corrido.

Quiso decirle que le queria, pero todo salía a lo contrario. Se molesto consigo misma por preguntar si la odiaba en vez de si la queria.

Llego a su casa y entro a la cocina, su madre la abrazo, le recordó todas las cosas lindas de su padre, lo que hizo con su vida, como ayudo y que podrían superar ese momento. Y lloro, lloro lo que restaba del día acordándose de como murió su padre, solo en la lluvia


End file.
